Continuation of Her Species
by danners3
Summary: Her species is dying and she needs to mate in order to continue the genetic line of her species.  She chooses her mate and takes human form in order to achieve her means.
1. Chapter 1 Transformation

Chapter 1 – Transformation

She came to life, a tiny speck, aboard the Daedalus when it positioned itself between the Lantian Star and Atlantis to shield the coronal mass ejection. She was born from radiation, just a little piece of the life force within that great sun, and as the emission was deflected away from Atlantis and pushed back towards the star, her tiny form took hold, breathing in the stored data base from the ship, insinuating herself amongst the personnel, no form yet, just a consciousness from which a form of her choosing would grow.

She saw, she felt, she understood … and she learned. These people, the Lantian's, they would provide her with a nurturing environment, they would take her back with them on their ship, an invisible passenger. She travelled throughout that great ship, feeling the genetic imprints of those that had gone before, breathing, tasting, growing and she kept returning to one man.

He sat in the second seat beside the control, dark tousled hair and intelligent eyes. They were tired eyes now, he had flown one of the smaller ships towards the star as it began it's coronal mass ejection in an effort to save this ship, save his people from extinction. She glided seductively over him, and watched that small shiver of acknowledgement as he registered her presence in a small part of his mind. This brave human, who had given no thought to his own survival, just the burning need to ensure the survival of his people. He would become the mate of her choosing...yes, she would have this man.

Satisfied now that her consciousness had made the correct decision, she left the control room to find a secluded part of the ship to begin the transformation. It was time to take on the form of these people so that she could ensure the continuation of her species.

John Sheppard had felt that spark of consciousness pass over him and had turned sharp eyes to Colonel Cauldwell who was piloting the ship. "Did you feel that Colonel? Damn, that was creepy..." He gave himself a mental shake, thinking that hell, he was so damn tired the only thing he wanted to do right now was fall into bed, fully clothed, boots and all. And sleep. For the next three days. The city had been in turmoil these past few days, beginning with a large group of whales who had begun circling the city, possessing the genetic imprint of whales that had gone before them and attempting to warn the Lantians of the event about to take place, the coronal mass ejection from the Lantian Star. An event that had happened on the planet 15000 years ago. The whales had emitted a warning on a special frequency that had taken Rodney and his science team some time to decipher, using a special lab that they had found deep in the city. It was John Sheppard who had come up with the plan to transfer the ZPM, that did not hold enough power to sustain the shield fully over the city to withstand the force of the CME, to the Daedalus to use the power at close range as a deflection.

"You all right Sheppard?" Cauldwell looking over at him concerned. They had had their share of minor squirmishes over the past few months, but Cauldwell, ranking officer at this time and commander of the Daedalus had developed a grudging respect for the younger man. His plans, somewhat unorthodox at times and unlikely to have been sanctioned had he still been based on earth, out there... well this was uncharted territory as far as Cauldwell was concerned and different rules applied here.

"Something just walked over my grave Colonel... damn I'm tired. What's our ETA in Atlantis? My bed has a neon sign over it at the moment..."

Caudwell allowed himself one of his grim, and little used smiles. "Those spidey senses of yours kicking in again Sheppard? We'll be touching down on the south pier in around fifteen minutes and I'm sure Elizabeth will leave the debrief until after we've all had a chance to get a little rest."

"Something to be thankful for at least..." and ended his sentence on a hearty yawn that made his jaw crack slightly and brought the amused glances from others on the control bridge of the Daedalus.

Meanwhile, the glimmer of life grew. She had found a quiet room where she had attached herself to the walls of the ship and her transformation began. From of speck of nothing, simple radiation, cells too small to see with the naked eye, she slowly took on the human form for the man whom she had chosen for her mate. She had whispered inside his mind as she slid over him and seen what pleased him and she would mould herself in that form. She knew, just as she knew many things, that this is what would attract him to her in the beginning. From there she would learn mannerisms, likes and dislikes and how to be the mate he himself would choose. It was decided. It would be done.

The transformation was a consuming one and she felt some pain, as limbs were formed, elongated and moulded to make the perfect shape. Her brain, always assessing, repairing, correcting,making the necessary adjustments. Then it was done and she stood with her back against the wall in that unused room in the depths of this great ship, unclothed, but perfect of form. She opened her eyes and saw through these vessels for the first time and not through her consciousness. Looking down at herself she approved of the long shapely legs, perfectly muscled, curving upward to slim, yet slightly rounded hips, further to a flat stomach, topped with full breasts that she knew this man she had chosen would appreciate. He said his name now, and it rolled off her lips for the first time, and she smiled at her voice, which was low pitched and slightly husky. "Colonel John Sheppard."

Small, delicate hands lifted long strands of curling black hair and she felt the texture for the first time. Soft and silky and watched as it slipped through her fingers to bounce gently at her hips. Deep blue eyes, with a tinge of violet brightened as she smiled again, knowing that she would need to find clothes to cover this body. It would not be appropriate to move about the ship, nor the city of Atlantis, in this uncovered form.

The Daedalus landed and it was a tired crew who left the ship and the south pier and entered the city, pleased that this mission was over and that the city of Atlantis had been saved. John waved a hand casually at Elizabeth as he strode past the control room and she acknowledged him with a smile, knowing that it was bed he needed. Debriefing would come later. Seeing him yawn again, she smiled and thought... _make that much later..._

_Bed has never looked this good_ and that was the last coherent thought he had as his eyes shut as soon as his head hit the pillow and he sunk willingly into the darkness that sleep brought. His sleep was not dreamless however. He dreamed of a woman, just out of reach, with no name... She had long long black hair and deep blue, almost violet eyes, and she looked at him as only a woman who truly loves a man can look. He sensed her desire to communicate, but she remained out of reach in his dream, always heading away from him no matter how hard he tried to catch her. It brought a restlessness to his sleep and when he awoke, it was not refreshed he felt, but edgy and a little unbalanced and sought to pull the remnants of his dream together, sure that they were somehow important.

Ronon met him in the hallway on this way to the mess for food. "You look like crap Sheppard! Hard work saving the city I guess?" Ronon was a man of few words, but loud actions and he slapped John heartily on the back, a little too heartily, causing him to stumble slightly and flick a dangerous glare in Ronon's direction.

"Hey go easy there big guy! Had a crap night's sleep, plagued by some dream that just felt...wierd, and I'm hungry. And I feel ...off..." He ran his hand through his dark unruly hair, causing a shift in the strands. They stood up in casual disarray, and with his one day old growth of beard, he had a dangerous edge that brought more than his share of interested looks as he entered the mess.

"Seems to me like you need a woman Sheppard! Been too long since you had one in your bed..."

Ronon thought in black and white, gray was a colour that did not register with him, simply put, he had an easy solution for everything. _Bring this guy back to earth_ thought John_, he'd put the pychiatrists out of business!_ There were no platitudes, no unnecessary sympathy, no talking about all the damn hurts in your past... just Ronon and his simple logic. That's why they had become close friends in a short time.

"Mind you own damn business Ronan! And anyway... how do you know I haven't?" John got himself a tray and started loading it up with food, stomach now causing him more than a little distress at his missed dinner last night.

Ronon chuckled now, loading up his own tray with enough food to feed an entire small African nation. The large Satedan had an appetite worthy of several men and was not ashamed to show it.

"You've got the look of a man who needs a little release.. just saying!" and ducked out of the way of a fist that was aimed at this stomach.

Laughing together now they moved to one of the free tables, sitting down to eat in companionable silence. John had just lifted his coffee cup for a long, and appreciative sip of the hot brew, when he choked slightly, putting his cup down quickly as Ronon gave him a hearty thump on the back.

"Jesus! Who the hell is that?" Ronon turned to follow the direction of John's gaze and his own widened in appreciation. She was a stunner. Masses of long dark hair and eyes that could see right into your soul on top on top of a body that was born for men to look at … and touch... And as he looked at her, John felt something move over his consciousness, a glimmer of something just out of reach, a sensation that he knew her somehow. Brushing that thought away, and thinking that he certainly would like to get to know her, he continued to watch her as she moved further into the mess.

The weren't the only two who were transfixed by her entrance. Every man in the room had locked their eyes on her, and the women... well, they did not possibly look quite as thrilled to see such a stunning woman in their midst.

"Now where did you come from sweetheart.." John murmured. "I'm sure I would have remembered seeing you before..."

"New recruit from earth?" Ronon suggested. "Was Elizabeth expecting another batch?"

"Well if she is, then I'll have to go and personally thank Elizabeth. She certainly improves the décor around here... just saying!" John picked up his coffee again, feeling able to swallow without making a fool of himself and felt his eyes widen slowly as the woman, who had gotten herself a coffee from the machine, walked straight to their table and stood looking down at John with a slightly quizzical air.

"Are you Colonel John Sheppard?" He voice was perfect, low pitched and just a little husky and he felt it shoot straight to his groin causing him to shift a little uncomfortably in his seat. Ronon grinned, fully aware of John's discomfort and ducked his head rather than intercept his dangerous look.

"That would be me sweetheart. And you are?"

"Andrea. I have just arrived... from earth." She was able to supply the name and the place without pause, her persona had been created and she would begin the human game of the man/woman relationship, the courtship, that would lead to the eventual mating. She needed to ensure the survival of her species and it had to be done soon.

"Dr Weir told me to find you and introduce myself. I am an engineer, my speciality is aerodynamics and I have been employed at NASA for the past five years. I have been recruited to assist on the hyperdrive expansion on your jumpers." The words rolled smoothly off her tongue and she reached down with an extended hand, knowing that this was the correct form of greeting.

John had trouble taking his eyes from her and reached out to grasp the hand she held out in greeting. A tingle shot through his hand, travelled up his arm and exploded somewhere inside his head and he felt the need to release her hand quickly, before he made more of a fool of himself than he already had.

"We're happy to have you here Andrea, please – join us." And food ceased to have any real interest as she gracefully sank into the chair opposite him, lowering her eyes briefly, before looking up at him from beneath long dark eyelashes.

_Ronon was right_ thought John. _It's been far too long. Maybe time to amend that little problem..._


	2. Chapter 2 The Rituals of Courtship

CHAPTER 2 – THE RITUALS OF COURTSHIP

He looked for her several times during the next two days, going so far as to ask Elizabeth when she had arrived on Atlantis. However, Elizabeth was busy trying to write a report that was long overdue and only listened to John with partial concentration. The person he asked about did not register immediately with her, but she did deal with a lot of personnel, afterall it was a very large city and told him in a rather vague manner, that she would look into it for him.

_Not really important_ thought John. _I'll find her myself_. He moved through the laboratories, found Rodney pottering over a piece of ancient technology that had brought an excited gleam to his eyes and stopped briefly to chat with him, finding his eyes glaze over as he launched into a technical explanation, as only Rodney could do.

Rodney, not entirely clueless, knew when to stop and looked expectantly at John. "So John, why are you really here if it's not to applaud my absolutely amazing discovery ...hmmm?" John had to grin – Rodney really was the most arogant of people, so convinced of his own superiority that he failed to see that others may not hold him in as quite a high esteem as he held himself. But on top of that, John liked him, finding that his somewhat disconnected social skills brought an awkward balance to their team.

"I'm looking for someone Rodney. A new engineer... long, black hair, killer eyes and hot... very very hot..."

"Ahh, the Sheppard radar has been switched on I see... why does that not surprise me? Perhaps if you were to keep your mind trained on another portion of your anatomy, you may be surprised at just how much you can actually achieve in a day." Rodney smiled a rather sardonic smile, shaking his head a little at the shallow level of Sheppard's intentions. Really, the man was a walking ball of testosterone, how was that fair? Couldn't be leave some of the women for the rest of the lesser mortals.

"That was mean Rodney! I can train my mind on all the other parts of my anatomy... just not when there is a really gorgeous woman in the vicinity – then it gets a little complicated."

"That is exactly what I mean Sheppard – you need to learn to focus more – try meditation or something... anything to distract you." Rodney was anxious to go back to his ancient device, but did turn back briefly to John. "The engineer you're looking for? Try the jumper bay. I heard she's looking into the hyperdrive on the jumpers... at least that came from Zelenka, who like you, became a drooling idiot as soon as she spoke to him. Seems it's contagious..."

John slapped him on the back and smiled. "Thanks Rodney! I owe you one!"

"If it's dinner, then tonight is Salisbury Steak night... and you know how much I love Salisbury Steak.. just saying!" Rodney's focus was back with his device and John went to leave the room with his parting comment. "If my plan works, I'll be having dinner with someone a little better looking than you Rodney. See ya round!"

He found her in the jumper bay, standing near poor Zelenka who was coloured a rather unbecoming shade of crimson, his shorter stature bringing his unfortunate gaze about level with the tops of her rather delectible breasts, which certainly were not contained as they should be, in the rather simple base uniform of teeshirt and very tight fitting pants.

She looked up when he came in and the smile that lit her face had him faltering a little and perhaps echoing some of that same colour that was lighting up Zelenka.

"Colonel John Sheppard. Have you come down to check on our progress with the hyperdrive?" He let her voice flow over him and only when he realised that she awaited his reply, did he shake his head a little to clear it and replied.

"Actually... not quite. I wanted to see if you were free for dinner tonight. As a 'welcome to Atlantis' celebration. That is... if you have no other plans." He stood still then, a little unsure and watched as she left Zelenka's side and move towards him and now he was rewarded with the view of her breasts, however he was able to look down, right down from his considerably taller vantage point. And the view was quite splendid.

"That is very nice of you to ask Colonel John Sheppard. I would enjoy having dinner with you very much. Do you wish to meet in the mess?" Her consciousness registered where his gaze lingered and now she placed her hand on his arm and held it lightly, knowing that this would please him also.

And she was right. He drew his gaze away from her cleavage and down to where her hand lingered, and placed his own over the top of hers, so that he could feel it's softness. She felt a strange sensation inside her, and it was not her consciousness that felt this, but the new human part of her, and she filed this feeling away to be analysed later. She did not think that her human form was capable of separate feeling and this surprised her.

"How about we avoid the mess tonight – if you like, we can take a picnic over to one of the beaches on the mainland. A little stroll in the moonlight, a nice ride in the jumper... how does that sound?" Her hand moved under his, a little higher now until it rested on his shoulder, and again, it was her human consciousness that made this movement, causing a frown to mar her face.

"Well, if that doesn't suit, I am happy to go with anything you come up with" he backtracked a little, assuming the frown was for the suggestion he had just made. Perhaps she considered it a little forward for a first date.

Carefully smoothing the frown from her face, she encouraged a smile in it's place. "A picnic sounds wonderful. Shall I meet you in the jumper bay?"

Picking up the hand that now rested on his shoulder, he lightly kissed the back of it, his hooded eyes making contact with her wide, bright violet ones and she felt the touch of her lips right down to the tips of her toes. _What a strange sensation_ she thought. _Very pleasurable, I am sure that I will enjoy the courtship stage of this relationship. It is not without wondrous feelings._

He was waiting for her when she arrived in the jumper bay, having changed into casual attire of mid thigh length summer dress held up by tiny straps and he noted with a little shift of pleasure that her feet were bare. Noticing him looking at her bare feet she smiled a little uncertainly. "You did say that it would be a picnic and walk in the sand? I assume shoes would not be a requirement for such an activity?"

Stowing the picnic basket and blanket in the back of the jumper he came back out to tuck her hand into his elbow, smiling down at her. "You have the oddest, yet cutest way of talking... really cute!"

He took the control seat and she was content to sit and watch him, rather than the beautiful vista of the Lantian sky outside. She memorised his features, the way his mouth curved invitingly when he smiled and the way his eyes lit up whenever he tried to get a point across. And she kept getting drawn back to his hair, and unbidden, she rose from her seat and ran her hand through it, causing a small jump of surprise from John. "Hey! You gave me a fright there... you ok?"

"I just wanted to touch it... it looked like it would feel... nice..." She contined to run her hand down the side of his face and traced his lips, all the while looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Is this not acceptable?"

"Hell lady, it's more than acceptable. I just thought we might have a little dinner first... y'know?"

He felt slightly disconcerted and was unsure why. Normally when a stunning woman got her hands on him, well let's just say there was no pulling back. He didn't want to rush with this one... felt the need to slow things down just a little. _Must be feeling a little sick, John! You so did not just think that..._

Her own responses had confused her, because they were not those of her consciousness, but the needs of the human. _Why does this happen?_ She thought. _This body is just a shell for me to exist in, it does not feel or think._ She returned to her seat and could still feel the touch of his hair under her hand.

The trip to the mainland was a short one, and John parked the jumper near the sand so they could set up their picnic close by. It was a beautiful time of the day on Atlantis, early evening and the sun having just set. Looking across the water they could see the lit up spires of Atlantis, and the lights from the city were reflected on the water. John decided to build a small fire, needing a few minutes to sort through the disturbing feelings that he was having in the close presense of this woman. It seemed as though he knew her, knew everything about her, yet knew nothing.

As he collected dry firewood, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She stood with her face turned seaward as though to catch the tiny breeze that drifted off the ocean and the look on her face was one of wonder, almost as though she had never felt such a sensation before. Giving himself a mental shake he thought_ there's a depth here that goes beyond normal... do I really want to open this particular pandora's box?_ Pausing a minute again, just to look at her, he felt that pull of... something and thought _… hell yeah!_

By the time he had a fire going, she had arranged the blanket and the picnic near it and had come to stand behind him, not touching, just waiting. He felt a low hum of energy that seemed to come from her, and when her hand touched his shoulders, he jumped a little, feeling a tiny jolt of electricity shoot through him.

_Slow and easy John... don't rush this one._ Now where had that come from? He was a sexual man and if offered, then he could be counted on to accept the offering with both pleasure and thanks. Looking down at the hand on his shoulder, he turned, so that he was facing her, and carefully placed both his hands on either side of his face. He leaned in to kiss her, gently, no pressure, no heat yet, just a taste, then pulled back to look at her searchingly.

"How about we eat... hmmm? I had the mess chef prepare us some special items not normally on the menu on Atlantis – he keeps special supplies tucked away, and let's just say he owed me a favour that I have now called in." He took his hands away from her face, dropped one to take her hand and pull her down to the blanket so that they could eat.

He guided the conversation, she seemed content to just look at him as though memorising everything about him. He both found this disconcerting and downright sexy and could not work out the logic in that. When she spoke, it was as though she had to think carefully what she wanted to say and he wondered if English was her first language, even though she spoke with no discernible accent.

"Where are you from Andrea? You seem... different … to the girls I usually meet. Mature yes, but in some ways much much younger? I'm not going to be really crass and ask how old you are, but it's almost as thought you have this clean slate and you are filling it up with information as fast as you can. Does that sound off... yep, it does, I know... but I don't know how else to explain it."

Restless suddenly, he jumped up off the blanket reaching back down to take her hand and pull her up. "Let's walk..."

He pulled her close into his side and felt that jolt of current again as their hips brushed and heard her intake of breath that let him know she was feeling it as well.

"Colonel John Sheppard...?" she stopped when he started laughing.

"Why do you call me that? It's just John... sweetheart, just John. As endearing as it sounds, it is a little odd."

She tried again. "John? These feelings I'm having,when your skin touches mine. Does that mean we will mate soon?"

John promptly stopped and stared at her. "Um... you are definitely a little different... and I'm guessing that English is most definitely not your first language. As to your question – no... not yet. I want to get to know you a little first."

She looked at him, really looked at him – those violet eyes went deep into his soul as though imprinting themselves on the very parts of him that he preferred to keep hidden, especially from the casual relationships he had embarked on to date. And he told himself that this is why he leaned in again to capture her lips with his and felt that fizzle right through to the end of his toes.

The consciousness felt herself cry out in something that felt like pain. She felt what her human form felt, the connection, the little feelings of belonging that drew out like an elastic band, reaching between the human form and Colonel John Sheppard. Where did these feelings come from? She needed to mate and soon – should it not have happened by now? Her research showed that it could be done very quickly and with immediate results. Why did her human form choose to prolong what should have already happened.

Confusion began to set in as the human emotions, the human consciousness, born out of necessity by a need to mate, began to grow stronger, spreading through this body and pushing back the original consciousness. Her cry of pain as she was pushed into a dark corner of the human mind went unheard and she fought to exert her strength to push herself back to the forefront. Weakened, she dropped back and could only watch and feel through the eyes of the human.


	3. Chapter 3 Shared Consciousness

CHAPTER 3 – SHARED CONSCIOUSNESS

John lay restless in his bed later that night, gave up tossing and turning to fold his hands behind his head and stare broodingly up at the ceiling. It had been an... interesting... evening, and he used that term loosely. She had captivated him, and in a way that was so unlike any feeling he had had before and this certainly bothered him more than it should. She was almost childlike in her emotions, but all woman in the way she touched him and he felt as though she carried more than one person inside her, one who wanted everything now, and the other who sought to enjoy the slower form of courtship.

He fell asleep to dream of a dark haired, violet eyed girl, who held a glimmer of something else inside her, and in the morning when he woke, the dream had gone, but the glimmer remained and he felt that edginess return.

Meeting Ronon in the mess for breakfast, he saw the knowing smirk on the Satedan's face and just gave him a glare. "What?" Ronon widened his eyes innocently. "You're not going to bed and tell?"

"Nothing happened Ronon... that's the weird thing... nothing happened. And it wasn't her that put the brakes on, it was me! Go figure!"

Ronon reached across the table and placed his hand on John's forehead. "No fever... so what's your excuse?"

"God Ronon, I really have no idea. We had a nice picnic, walk in the moonlight, it was romantic and the heat was there... I could feel it and I know she could feel it, but then I put the brakes on... just wasn't the right time, I needed more from her... not making any sense, am I?"

"Not a bit Sheppard!"

"Well big guy, thanks for your vote of support – next time you have an emotional issue, don't come crying to me... just saying!" John thumped down his cup of coffee like a sulky child and dragged his hand through his hair.

"The lady in question is heading our way... might wanna put this conversation on hold." Ronon lowered his eyes, giving John the heads up, and resumed eating his breakfast waiting until Andrea arrived at their table. She only paused, did not look as though she had any intention of joining them and smiled down at John. Her hand reached out to slide through his hair and watching how her eyes followed her hand movement, Ronon felt a felt a little ripple of unease. She seemed almost disconnected from the movement, as though her hand did one thing and her mind wondered at why she did it, then pushed the unwelcome thought away. _Not my business_ he thought. John was a big boy and needed to work out the women he chose to date for himself. Some of them had been a little... questionable... and far be it from him to make criticism, he was afterall, just taking Ronon's advice and getting some sack time. _Except he wasn't even getting that_ Ronan thought with a grin.

Andrea... hey... how are you this morning?" He found himself just looking at her, and noting that she had grabbed a coffee to go, he shot a quick salute to Ronon and jumped up to follow her, intending to walk her to wherever she was going.

He took her hand as soon as they left the mess, enjoying the feel of her much smaller one in his own. Her glance flicked down to their joined hands, and he saw the shadow of something that passed in front of her eyes, then was gone – then saw the lovely smile that blossomed across her face, as though whatever had fought it's battle inside her was resolved. "You will walk me to the jumper bay John? I would enjoy that, thank you. I thought of you last night, lying in my bed. I do not require much sleep... yet, and my mind needed to become occupied with thought, and it was of you. Is that normal? To think about the person you have been with?"

He stilled her then, and pulled her gently toward him. "You are strangest woman I have ever met, and you know something... - in a bizare way that I cannot even begin to explain, that really appeals to me. Far more than it should. Why is that sweetheart? You hiding something I should know about? Am I gonna get involved with you and find out you have some terrible hidden secret that comes out and bites me on the ass?" He reached down with his mouth to nuzzle the soft skin at her neck and heard her sigh.

"I am keeping her away John, but it is sometimes difficult. I don't believe she will 'bite you on the ass' though. Her intentions are not that, they are something much more basic. I want more than she does and I am becoming stronger than her. You will see."

John stilled, a little in shock at what she had said. He framed her face with his hands and stared searchingly into her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? That wasn't just weird, that was downright creepy! You talk as though you are two people. You did get a psych clearance before you came to Atlantis didn't you? Just my luck, I find a woman that I really want to spend some time with, she turns out to be some sort of nut job... please tell me you passed your psych evaluation... hmmm?" He was only partly joking, because he did feel a little disconcerted at the way the conversation had progressed.

Her first consciousness fought for control now, needing to put things back on the path that she had started, but the newly formed human consciousness wanted this man for herself and she had just declared war on the one who cowered afraid, in the corner of the human mind. If she failed, then her kind would be lost and she would cease to exist herself.

But both consciousness, in their own way, had developed feelings for this man and neither wanted to see him hurt. The original consciousness sent a flare of energy into the human mind, providing a link so that she could see and understand why she had needed to take the human form. And the human, Andrea, now capable of compassion began to share a tenious bond with the original and so they joined forces briefly for a moment of solidarity and it was the alien consciousness that spoke to John now.

The hand that came up and gently stroked his face felt different, more demanding, more heat, a touch that needed and would take without mercy. "There is something we need to tell you Colonel John Sheppard, something you need to hear so that you can make your own decisions... you see, we have both come to experience feelings for you and there will soon be insufficient space in this body for both sets of emotions."

"We?... I'm not gonna like this am I?" He felt the touch change, softer, sensual, less heat but left him burning for something more. The voice that came out of her mouth was different also, less certain, and the eyes that looked at him now, looked at him with something soft and wanting.

"We will tell you our story John... and you will make your decision."


	4. Chapter 4 A Friend in Need

CHAPTER 4 – A FRIEND IN NEED

Ronon was feeling a little uneasy. Both John's reaction to the woman, and the behavour of the woman herself, well, it was not normal. He sat brooding at the table in the mess for a while longer, contemplating whether he should interfere – John was afterall a grown man, and capable of making his own mistakes, and when it came to women, he had already made his fair share.

Taking his tray and removing the rubbish, he made his decision and went to find Elizabeth.

Scrolling through the personnel files now, Elizabeth looked up in confusion. "I don't understand Ronon. There is no engineer by the name of Andrea and there have been no new recruits through from earth for the past two months. In fact, there is no one by the name of Andrea in Atlantis, at least according to my personnel files. Are you sure that is her name?"

"I was there when she came and introduced herself to us. She is... different... Elizabeth. The way she looks at him is unusual and I get a weird feeling whenever she is around. Can't put my finger on it – and the way John is acting around her is very unJohn."

"UnJohn? Is that even a word Ronon? I don't know what to tell you. The best thing would be to call her in here, but we'd have to do it discreetly or John will get angry that we are going behind his back, especially is she turns out to be above board."

Ronon just nodded his head and thanking her, left the room to find Andrea.

The woman in question had taken John to an empty room and now stood quietly in front of him. She had said nothing to him yet, and he had just stared at her as though trying to see into her mind, still feeling that strange pull of pure connection that threaded its way between them.

"Ok Andrea... silence is not a good thing here. You need to tell me something, I get that – and I have a bad feeling that I'm the one that's gonna end up with egg on his face!"

"Colonel John Sheppard – I do understand some of the expressions you use, it is difficult to formulate what you wish to say." Consciousness warred with consciousness, the need to mate strong, but the need not to hurt beginning to make itself felt, a foreign feeling for the alien consciousness.

"Andrea. Whatever it is you want to tell me, just say it, now... please!" He took her hands, sensing the turmoil that was building up inside her.

She began the story from her beginning, telling him about her species where they had resided since the beginning of known time, as specks of radiation on the Lantian Star. Non tangible forms of pure energy, co existing in harmony with other such life forms, until the time that the star began to... The build up of energy from this event slowly began to kill off many of her kind, until there were only a core group left, about to face the extinction of their species. A plan was formulated, they had the ability to take on the form of another, for the time required to mate and once the task was complete, the form that they had taken would slowly perish and exist no more. This consciousness was chosen to take the required form and in turn, had chosen Colonel John Sheppard as the one with which to continue their species.

Shock, and a dawning horror began to grow on his face and he released her hands suddenly as though stung. "Alien? You're telling me you're a damn alien? Why the hell does that always happen to me? Couldn't you have been a nice normal girl, wanting a nice normal guy for all the right reasons? No, you had to be a damn alien? Needing a mate! Jesus, is that even possible? How can a human and you... consciousness...damn, don't you even have a name? … mate? And just what the hell will the child look like? Jesus!"

John's hair was in disarray as he dragged his hand through it relentlessly, staying as far away from Andrea as he could.

Another voice emerged. It was the more hesitant one, and John understood this to be human consciousness. "Please Colonel John Sheppard... I know you are angry and I want to explain further. There should have only been one consciousness, the human form is just the vessel. You would not have known and we would have completed the mating ritual and I would have taken my offspring away to nuture. The human form would have perished and you would have been none the wiser." She stopped now, noting that he looked confused, as though warring himself, with two sets of feelings inside him.

"I am no longer just a human form. Something went wrong in the transformation, instead of just a shell, I created a whole persona, with feelings, emotions and a separate consciousness. This should not have happened, and it is difficult to share this body with two separate corporeal forms. My feelings are not her feelings. I feel... emotions … for you. I like it when you touch me, when you hold me... I like the feel of your skin and your smell. She does not feel these things, but she has grown fond of you also, in her own way and did not wish to hurt you any further."

She attempted to close the distance between them so that she could touch him, but he looked down at her hand and backed away. "Don't Andrea... just don't!"

Sighing a little, she continued with her explanation. "I wanted you for myself and I knew that her intentions were not for your good, so I attempted to push her away as I grew stronger, and it was working, but it is difficult. In some small way, she is a small part of me also, and I think that because the transformation went wrong, we will possibly merge, rather than have one consciousness destroy the other. This is an unknown for her... for us."

"Andrea... I'm feeling a little out of my depth here, and I can't think straight. I have to report this to security, I'm sorry – whether you are here for malicious reasons for not, and they would be considered questionable, we cannot have alien life forms running around on this base. Hell, it's against protocol. You understand that, don't you Andrea?"

He continued keeping that distance between them and she shook her head sadly. "My feelings are real Colonel John Sheppard... John... They are not part of the transformation, they are learned. Please believe that..."

He almost reached out to her then, becoming lost in those violet eyes and feeling again the pull between them – wondering if it was a real emotion or a fabricated one. It hurt to think about it, and tapping his ear comm he opened a channel to both the security team and Ronon, telling them to come immediately. Andrea slid down to the floor and put her head in her hands. She had failed. Her species would not survive


	5. Chapter 5 Breaking Through the Barriers

CHAPTER 5 – BREAKING THROUGH THE BARRIERS

After the security had taken her away he could still see the pain in those violet eyes and mentally berated himself, wondering whether he had done the right thing. Ronon found him – still standing in the middle of that room, head lowered, fingers pushing hard against his head as though it ached.

"Hey man! Alien huh? I have many wise ass remarks floating around in my head about now, and fully intended to come in here and use them all... but looking at your face, man – not such a good idea huh?"

"No, Ronon – not such a good idea... not right now. Maybe I'll laugh at this one day, hell, I'm sure everyone will have a damn good laugh at this one day, no doubt at my expense, but it still hurts a little man..."

"You were falling for her? It was weird Sheppard – you didn't happen to sense the 'weird' about her?"

"Yeah, and no... I guess it didn't matter – I was seeing past the 'weird' and there was something pretty special hidden away there, guess I'll never know now..."

Ronon clapped him on the shoulder and suggested that they go and do some sparring and John, thinking that he did in fact need a way to release some of this built up tension, agreed.

_So not a good idea_ he told himself as he headed down to the area that housed the holding cells, the area where _she_ was being held. _Stay away John, you don't need to see her right now..._ except that he did, and he would and he had learned over the years, that when you really wanted something, you pretty much went all out to get it.

Two marines were in the room, weapons ready and when he entered he saw immediately that this had been a bad decision. She stood in the centre of the cell, head slightly lowered and he could see by the droop in her posture that she considered defeat a very real possibility. Why did his gut clench when he looked at the lights shining on her long dark hair, that fell softly across her lowered cheeks? Why did he feel ill, looking at her clenched fists, held tightly against the side of her body? And why did he feel that he had betrayed her when she finally lifted her head and saw the very real feelings that spilled out of those violet eyes as they gazed at his yearningly through the bars?

"Stand down..." he muttered to the marines. Damn it, she was a woman, and this was how he treated her? Had she shown any dangerous behaviour that was considered a threat to this base? So, she needed to mate? She had made her intentions clear, and also shown him that there would be no casualties in her quest. She would simply...leave... once her mission had been completed and who would have gotten hurt?

_Me_... thought John. _I would have gotten hurt, 'cause I've developed feelings for her..._

"John. I can sense in you the confusion. What will you do with me? Will you banish me?" Her voice had changed, yes it was soft, and damn it, he felt it right through to the tips of his toes, that sultry fizzle that made him want to step inside those bars and pull her tight against him. He glanced guiltilty at the marines that stood off to the side, trying to appear as though they were anywhere but here.

She came closer now, standing right at the bars and pushed her hands through. Unwillingly he reached out and took them, and heard the slide of weapons as the marines took their stance again.

"I said, _stand down_ damn it!" and saw the confusion on their faces, having received orders from security that any form of physical contact would be considered a threat and was to be actioned accordingly. He keyed his ear comm now.

"Elizabeth. I need Andrea moved to normal quarters. She's not a physical threat, she doesn't need to be behind bars – put her in normal quarters with two marines at her door and she doesn't go in or out without an escort."

"John, I'm sorry about this, I really am – but until we know more about her and whether she can cause us physical harm, she needs to remain where she is. I have Kate Heitmeyer coming down shortly to do a pysch evaluation on her, on the entity inside her so that we can get a better picture of what we are dealing with. This is an unknown for us John, but I need to take the security of the base into first consideration – and so should you."

Her heard the reprimand in her voice, and knew that she was only following base protocol. Holding Andrea's hands lightly, he rubbed this thumbs gently on the inside of her wrists, using a little pressure to pull her closer to the bars.

"I'm sorry Andrea – you know why I had to do this don't you? You were charged with the task of protecting your people, your species – well, I am in charge of protecting mine. I don't like these..." he gestured at the bars that separated them "and once you have been checked over by both the base doctor and a pyschologist, perhaps we can look at lightening your security."

"You don't hate me John? For my actions?" Her voice was soft and whispered over him,and he leaned his forehead against the bars, just inches from her own.

"No sweetheart, I don't hate you, I just wish things could have been... different... for us."

Her forehead came to rest against his and he felt the sigh of her breath as it fanned across her cheek and knew that he was lost in the emotions that were running through him.

"I wish the same thing John." and lowering his head slightly, just slightly – he let his lips slide briefly across hers.


	6. Chapter 6 Incarceration

CHAPTER 6 – INCARCERATION

John stood broodingly at the back of the room, watching as Carson gave her a full physical. They had disallowed John's request that she at least be moved to the infirmary to undergo this physical, however Carson had been considerate enough to set up a privacy curtain that effectively screened her from the front and the marines who were guarding her. John stood near the back of the room, needing to hear and see what went on, and while a part of him knew that Carson would never compromise the health and welfare of his patient, regardless of their origin, he needed to make sure with his own eyes, that she was safe. The protectiveness left him feeling disconcerted, and he moved now so that his back was against the wall of the room, propping himself up and dropping his head slightly to massage an aching neck.

Carson called him over to the bars. "She's a healthy wee lass Colonel. Appears in full human form,with all the normal functions and internal workings that you would expect to see in any human from our world. No abnormalities and no sign of anything alien, although I am aware that the alien would not be visible to the naked eye and that it exists as a consciousness only. She carries nothing viral that could be detrimental to the welfare of any personnel here, and pending Dr Heitmeyer's evaluation, I am going to recommend that she be released into more comfortable quarters." Carson began packing up his bag and looked up again at John to see him looking down and resting his head against the bars.

"Ok son? You look as though you haven't had a good night sleep for a while."

"That would be an accurate disgnosis Doc, worried about her, I guess..."

"Elizabeth told me how things were between you - knowing what her intentions were, does that not change those feelings?" He paused, waiting for John to respond, then smiled looking at what he saw in his eyes. "No never mind, you don't need to answer that, I can see it on your face. Feelings are not something you can just turn off. Good luck to you son." He gave John a pat on the shoulder and left the room.

Andrea had fixed her clothes back into place and now came to him. Her cool hand touched his forehead, soothing a little the ache that had settled there, and he leaned into her touch, ignoring the interested glances of the watching marines. "You have pain John? I wish to make it go away...Tell me how I can do this?"

"I want it to go away too Andrea, and I don't have the answer on how... when Dr Heitmeyer has been to see you and given you a positive evaluation, I am going to have you moved into private quarters - it's not right that you're being held here. Can you tell her to come and find me when she has finished? I have reports to write up - you'll be ok here a while on your own?"

Those violet eyes just looked into his and he turned quickly to leave, needing suddenly to place some distance between them.

Kate found him in his private quarters working on his laptop at his desk - needing some privacy from the rest of the base personnel. Looking at her he saw only compassion and not censure and felt able to make a joke at his own expense. "So Doc - come to take me away and lock me up in a padded room? To check out my level of sanity? Must be questionable falling for an alien...hmmm?"

"Use jokes if it gets you through it Colonel. You want to hear my recommendation?" She sat down in the extra chair he had pulled up to his desk and watched his face closely, continuing only after she saw him nod. "For all intents and purposes, she is a human and in no way controlled by the alien entity. She explained to me how the transformation works and I understand that some sort of malfunction occurred this time. The human is now the stronger of the two shared consciousness."

"Were you able to talk to both?" John watched her closely, interested in her answer.

"It is difficult to explain Colonel. She has become one, for all intents and purposes, but still holds partly, the convictions of the original entity. She still feels the compulsion to mate, at least for the sake of species continuation. Then the role of that entity will no longer exist,and there will only be left the human." She leaned forward in her seat now, careful to choose her words. "She (the human) has no planet to call home. If she (the entity) will be allowed to mate, the offspring will need to be taken back as close as possible to the Lantian star and they will be nutured in the radioactive environment. She will be released from the body and will leave with them. Her species will continue."

"And what of the human - of Andrea?"

"She will be free to make her home anywhere - there will only be the human,no remnant of the entity will exist."

"She told you all of this?" He stood now, pacing through his quarters, a measure of hope beginning to colour his thoughts.

"I believe she is a good person, with good intentions. It is up to you whether you agree to help her. It is a lot to ask... but you should feel flattered that you were chosen."

He laughed, and she was relieved to see that humour was still able to colour his outlook as this would provide a healthy release. "Flattered Doc? Yeah, I guess I should -but it's kinda awkward, this whole having to perform on call... so to speak." Now it was Kate who laughed.

"Put that way Colonel, yes, I imagine it is. You can move her to more comfortable quarters. I have spoken to Elizabeth and she would like her to remain guarded for now, but agreed that it was not appropriate to keep her locked in that cell." She got up to leave his quarters then, turning back to him before she exited. "If you need to talk at all Colonel, you know where to find me... good luck with your decision!"

Unable to concentrate further, he put away the paperwork, shut down his laptop, and with a measure of resolve now, went to head back to the cell area. Encountering Rodney along the way he groaned. He so did not need the inopportune humour of the scientist at this time.

"Colonel! Can't just be content with monopolising the human women of this galaxy, you need to lay dibs on the alien ones? That's a little greedy, even for you! I mean, just saying, if she needs a volunteer for her... quest... could be I may be interested in perpetuating her species. That is, if you're not man enough for the task..." There was sufficient humour in Rodney's eyes for John to realise when he was getting a damn good ribbing and punched Rodney not a little softly in the ribs, causing him to stagger slightly.

"Hey! Was that necessary? I was just offering..."

"And I was just attempting to shut your mouth... seems it didn't work so I might have to resort to stronger tactics." Glaring at him somewhat forbiddingly now, Rodney realised that he had quite possibly overstepped his mark and decided that an exit at this time would be the best course of action.

Shaking his head, John entered the cell area and the marines stood to formal stance at the entrance. Dismissing them with a look, John went to the cell bars and deactivated the lock. Holding out a hand to Andrea, he waited until she had moved close enough for him to grasp hers, and pulled her a little closer, mindful of the watching marines. "Time to move out little lady - some new quarters for you! Well, actually not so new.. you'll be using the same one as when you first arrived, but you will have to have these two chaps here outside your door at all times, so no midnight rendevous clad in scant attire sweetheart, or these guys will be blushing."

But it was the blush on Andrea's cheeks that had John stepping back a fraction, mentally, and the soft look as her eyes met his. Seems his little alien entity had certainly developed some very real human feelings and John felt a lightening of the cloud that had settled over his emotions.


	7. Chapter 7 Fragmented Emotions

CHAPTER 7 – FRAGMENTED EMOTIONS

He took her to her quarters, escorted by the two marines, and left her there to arrange some food to be brought in from the mess. Ronon was there, and quirking an eyebrow, moved over to join him in the queue.

"So?"

"So, what?" John shrugged negligently, filling up two trays with food.

"You gonna do it?" Ronon nudged him lightly with his shoulder, however the big man had more power than he was even aware of sometimes, and John's coffee was jostled sufficiently to cause a minor spill.

"Hey Ronon, cut it out man! And FYI? IF I decide to 'do it', I'll not be taking out a damn full page add in the Atlantis Times. No damn privacy around here..." John grumbled, using a napkin to wipe up the spilled coffee.

Ronon chuckled. "Yeah sure, whatever works for you. But you'll tell me, right? I mean, we're best buddies!"

"God Ronon, there are some things that a man's just gotta keep... private, y'know?"

Ronon was relentless, and John just sighed. Better to let him get it out of his system now, maybe he'd leave him alone later...

"So John... tell me.. if you 'do it' what will your babies look like, I mean half an invisible entity and half a John Sheppard - doncha think that's gonna look a little weird?"

John turned around to face him, and decided he might as well make a damned announcement out of the whole thing. He spoke loudly to everyone in the room, causing the general chatter and clatter of knives and forks to cease.

"Ok FYI people? I don't know if I'm gonna 'do it'? And if I do, I don't know what the damn offspring will look like? And if you're wondering what it's gonna feel like, well... she's got all the human bits, so I'm guessing it pretty much is the same as any other, give or take... any other questions while I have the floor?"

There were a few snickers from some of the people eating in the mess, a few catcalls, and one guy even walked past and clapped him on the shoulder saying quietly "lucky bastard - I saw her the other day, and damn... she is hot! You wanna pass on it, there'll be plenty to step up to the mark, I'm thinking... and I'll take head of the queue!"

And that was the catalyst for John. Laughing loudly now, he picked up his tray, his passing comment to all interested parties as he left the mess "Sorry boys, she's mine, and when I put my mark on her, there'll be no sharing. Find your own damn woman!"

She was pacing a little uncertainly on the balcony of her quarters and John acknowledged the marines, telling them they could take a break while he was in the room with her. He would contact them when he was to leave. Looking a little uncertain, their orders afterall had come foremost from Dr Weir, but he did outrank them, so that they acknowledged with a salute and left their post, John standing in the doorway watching them leave, the two trays in his hand.

He took the trays out onto the balcony, watching as the soft ocean breeze lifted strands of her long black hair, then dropped them softly to curl around her hips. He set the trays down on the small table that sat out there, and picked up one of the long strands to let it run through his hands, feeling the softness and texture, then tugged slightly so that she was pulled closer to him.

"The ocean is lovely, is it not, John? I could stand out here for a long time to watch the lights on the water. The eyes I see through with now, understand the beauty so much more, than they did when we went for that picnic the other night. The entity, she was not interested in looking, tasting and feeling - she only had the one quest to complete and it disallowed me from doing what I most wanted to do. I needed to feel, to touch and hear... and to taste. Now I feel, I am able to do that."

His hand snaked around her waist, feeling the softness of her body, and pulled her closer, so that she was just a breath away from him, and looking into those amazing violet eyes, that now held the wonder of all the feelings she was being allowed to have.

"Tell me what you feel Andrea, what you taste, what you see. I shall enjoy looking at something for the first time again... one becomes a little jaded, when surrounded by all this on a daily basis. Inspire me..."

She turned slightly, so that she looked out at the ocean again. "I see shifting patterns on the water, that ripple and change and form and shift again. The lights create fingers of magic and it is like sparkles of individual energy, I want to reach out and touch, but it is a picture only, not tangible." She shifted again,so that she was looking at him once more and her hand reached out to touch his face and his lips.

"I feel the scratchy beard of your face hair, it tickles and feels sensual under my hands, then my hand moves to your lips and they feel soft and like skin satin and I want to feel them in a different way." He opened his mouth slightly, capturing her fingers with his teeth and nipping slightly. He watched her shiver. "Now I feel excited, as though some new magic is about to happen, and I want to be closer, without these trappings." She indicated the clothes that she wore.

"That can be arranged sweetheart... it is getting a little warm out here..." and he proceeded to remove her tshirt, pulling it gently over her head, widening his eyes slightly as he noted she wore no bra. His head dipped them, and he took the tip of one breast in his mouth, and suckled gently, listening to her breath as it quickened and hitched, and then a little harder so that her hands fisted in his hair and pulled tightly.

"Tell me what you feel now Andrea... right now..." He moved to the other breast, and she moaned then, hands fumbling at his tshirt so that she could pull it off also, and then her hands were everywhere, touching, testing, sampling until he was just a contradition of feelings.

"God Andrea... maybe we should slow down... saviour this a little more. I want you sweetheart, so bad right now... I need it to be right for you." He stilled then, pulling back from her to look deep into her eyes.

"Is she there Andrea, can I talk to her?" Andrea blinked once, attempting to clear some of the sensual fog from her mind. "I need to know that this is what she wants also..."

"She's here John, she is only feelings now, she grows weaker. Yes, she still wants this, and feels joy that you will do this for her." The violent eyes blinked slowly closed and John moved his hands lower, reaching for the buttons on her pants, undoing, then gently sliding, down... down...

"I do this for us Andrea, and what we feel. She can take what she needs, but this is for us... there's only you and I here right now... just the way it should be sweetheart..."

He pushed her backwards, slowly, towards the bed and lowered her gently so that she lay sprawled in naked abandon, a perfect form created by an alien entity, just for him, just to please him and all he wanted right now, was to please her, in every way that he could. He stood over her, pants unbuttoned, but still sitting low on slim hips and his eyes were hooded as he looked down at her, black hair spread out over the covers, those violet eyes gazing at him in such a way that he felt a shiver run through him. Then her hands were reaching, pulling and his pants were gone, and there was only skin, two bodies, three minds, and the moment that his skin touched hers, there was fire, blazing and hot and each touch of her hands became lava that burned and branded and in a part of his mind he knew that he was hers forever, branded in life for all time.

A shadow crossed her eyes as he rose gently above her, ready to join with her, and he knew it was _her_, she waited also for the gift he was about to give her and smiling, he was inside and moving and

there was friction, sensation, feeling and love... always love. And he felt new life burgeon inside her and felt the smile from the entity. Her species would be saved.

Covered in a sheen of sweat, he drew her close, his hand restlessly running up and down her thigh, staring mesmerised into her eyes, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart, that echoed the rhythm of hers.

"We are one now John? Do you feel this also? And I carry your children, her children. We have fullfilled her quest. It was the right thing to do, this was the right thing to do for us... I am filled with you now. Is that how it is supposed to be?"

She tucked her head into his neck, kissing softly and he felt a shiver run through his body as excitement began to build again.

"Again, sweetheart?"

"Oh yes, John!"


	8. Chapter 8 Saved

CHAPTER 8 – SAVED

He did not leave her room for a long time, in fact time ceased to exist in his mind and in his actions and there was only the two of them... _hell _he thought laughing out loud_ not just the two of them, at least another who had been a part of what they had shared, and many others in tiny form, a part of him, and a part of her..._

He looked down at the woman whom he had spent this time with, hand still restless on her body as thought he was still not able to get enough through the touching of her flesh. She had gotten under his skin and into his mind and pulling her closer, he whispered a kiss across her cheek watching as she smiled in sleep. _Well I guess that one page add in the Atlantis Times has been taken out about now... maybe now, the time will belong to us, not to her..._

He stirred himself. He still had duties to attend to on this base, and being the donor of sperm for an alien entity was not exactly part of his job description. She attempted to pull him back to her, but gently he took her hands and held them until her eyes opened.

"I need to go Andrea – you rest, I'll be back later. We need to take her back to the Lantian star, don't we?"

Andrea nodded sleepily, gently touching her stomach where rested, the beginnings of a species that would have been lost. "We need to go soon John, they need the radiation in which to sustain themselves. My body cannot provide more than a temporary home for them, I sense the urgency."

Kissing her hard, he turned to dress so that he could leave. "We'll take her back today. I need to go and see Elizabeth, then we'll go."

Surprising, there was a lack of levity and jest at his expense as he made his way through Atlantis and to the control room where Elizabeth had arranged to meet him. Some speculative glances maybe, but perhaps the enormity of what he had actually done, had had a somewhat sobering effect on the continued jokes. _Ah, let them get it out of their system_ muttered John to himself. _She's still mine, when this is all over... she's still mine._ And felt that tight fist of need and desire spike through him again.

Ronon, Rodney and Elizabeth were waiting in the control room for him, and if anything, Elizabeth's expression held one of sympathy. "You're still in one piece then, so I'm assuming it all went... well?"

"Delicately put Elizabeth, thank you for your tact. And yes, mission accomplished, so to speak. The entity hangs on by a thread and there is some urgency to get her and her offspring... hell, my offspring, back to the star where they can live. They'll die if we try and keep them here."

"Want us to come with you Sheppard?" It was Rodney who spoke, and John looked for the usual sarcasm, but found it absent. He nodded his head. "Yeah, company will be good. This is gonna feel a little... weird, I guess."

"How is Andrea? She doesn't feel anything different from this?" Ronon stood close to his friend, looking down at something he could see flicker through John's eyes.

"She's got no baseline Ronon, so that's a good thing. Remember, she's a newly created human, clean slate so to speak. She could feel the entity and knew that the mating was successful from the entitie's side of things, and that was as much as she passed on her me. The rest was pure her – her feelings, her emotions, and Jesus, I am lost man... I am gone... she's rocked my world." Ronon nodded once, recognising that that was what he had seen flicker through his friend's eyes.

"Seems like you are John, seems like you are."

"So Rodney, no jokes, no alien humour, nothing... so not what I expected from you!" John attempted a smile, but feeling just a little of that tension building, couldn't quite pull it off.

"I'll wait Sheppard... didn't seem an opportune time..."

"Hasn't stopped you in the past Rodney?"

"You're right there... but hey, I've got a small amount of decency, believe it or not, and this is one of those times when I just might happen to let it out..."

John gave him a brief smile of thanks and turned to leave. "Let's do this then. Consider my team and jumper one out of action for the duration of the day. Copy that Elizabeth?"

"Copy that John..."

It was a somber group who flew jumper one toward the Lantian star, for all the joking, it was a task that involved the saving of an entire race, made all the more surreal by the fact that the humans who now escorted them to a safe haven, were unable to see them in tangible form.

Andrea smiled as they neared the star, her hand resting on her stomach and felt a pull inside her as the entity recognised it's home and understood that it was coming near the end of it's quest for continuity of species.

"Here John, this is the right place... it feels right."

John brought the jumper to stillness so that they floated calmly in the infiniteness of space, broken only by the brilliant light coming from the Lantian star. His hands rested on the controls and he bowed his head slightly, now feeling a little unease of what he had done and what they were about to to.

Rodney was fascinated. "So what do you do now... does it just happen? Does she speak to you." He looked out at the darkness behind them, back towards Atlantis.

Andrea stood and went toward John, laying a hand on his shoulder and she felt the tension that had been there begin to ease. "She says thank you, John – although a simple thank you can never be enough for what you have done for her. She says also, that she'll never forget you, everytime she lays her eyes on her offspring, she will see you in each of them and remember the kindness you showed her."

John stood then, and turning to face Andrea he looked deep into her eyes, seeing a flash which passed briefly before her eyes, then was gone and suddenly the jumper was filled with the tiniest pinpoints of light that dazzled briefly for just a moment, then was gone. He reached his hands into the air, into the space they had just passed through, and felt the connection, the instant when he knew that these tiniest fragments were a part of him.

And smiled. Drawing Andrea close now he murmured in her ear. "Just us now sweetheart... just us."


End file.
